1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power washers and more particularly to a control apparatus for power washers which may be remotely located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power washer normally employes a hand operated nozzle wand having a manual control valve which may be manipulated for starting and shutting off the stream of water emitted by the nozzle. Such a washer conventionally includes a motor operated pump which is energized and deenergized responsive to the manipulation of the nozzle valve, it being customary to deenergize the motor upon shutting off the nozzle and conversely to energize the motor upon opening the nozzle. In one prior art system, electrical wires connected to a switch operated by the nozzle valve is so connected to the pump motor that manipulation of the nozzle valve causes corresponding operation of the pump motor. In other instances, mechanism is employed in the washer system which is responsive to pressure therein such that opening and closing the nozzle causes pressure changes which are utilized to control the operation of the pump motor.